Ouroboros
by PersephoneUrania
Summary: Her old life was gone, her old world was gone, her old name was gone. Everything that she previously was, was gone. She is a new person now, with a new world, new name, new life. However, when memories from her old life start seeping into her new life, that can only bring disaster. [SI!OC, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

 **AN:** This is a SI fanfiction, just want to get that out there. I know that SIs tend to become Mary Sues but I'm going to try my hardest not to let this happen. If my character does start leaning into Mary Sue territory please let me know. However please do not be too harsh with me, please remember that this is just for fun.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Ava never thought that this would be her last day on earth. She never would have guessed that her life would be undone. Nevertheless it was over for her, she would never see her mother or father or friends again. The tragic thing about the whole situation- what really got her going was that it was so unfair. Through no fault of her own her previous life was destroyed in mere seconds. All she had wanted to do was go home. She had followed the rules, the light was green it was her turn. The truck had come out of nowhere, she had heard it's large tires screeching- trying to stop but it didn't. It hit her car and there was nothing she could do. The impact of the truck nearly killed her, but that is not what did her in. What ended her short eighteen years was when her car exploded. In short, Ava Ramirez went out in an explosion, which was ironically the opposite way of how she lived her life.

After the blinding explosion there was only darkness and warmth. She could hear unintelligible sounds.

" _Is that a voice I hear,"_ she thought to herself. _"No it can't be."_ The darkness wasn't scary strangely enough. In fact there was something almost soothing about it. She felt comforted and safe and relaxed. The searing pain she had experienced at the moment of her death was no more. Ava could just forget now and sleep. She was safe there was no more pain.

" _Wait! Who am I?"_ She thought, panic washed over her, she could not remember.

" _What is my name?"_ She felt so lost and scared. There was nowhere for her to go. Suddenly her name came to her and she just knew she had to remember it. She could not let it slip from her mind.

" _My name is Ava Ramirez, I am eighteen years old. I was born and raised in New York City,"_ Ava thought to herself. " _My parents are Hector and Julia Ramirez, they were_ _born and raised in Puerto Rico."_

Ava repeated that sentence over and over in her mind. She was not going to forget who she was or where she came from. She wasn't going to forget her parents. Ava refused.

" _I have to remember."_ Ava thought. There was that voice again. That soft, comforting, unintelligible voice. It soothed her thoughts and made her want to forget. Ava could feel herself drifting off, she was relaxed.

" _I have to remember!"_ Ava thought again, kicking out one of her feet.

" _Wait, how'd I do that?"_ She had forgotten that she had a body. It has been so long since she had moved. Or has it?

" _How long have I been here?"_ Time seemed not to be a concept wherever she was. She could have been in the warm dark spot for hours or months for all she new. All Ava knew or cared about was the comfortable warmth and secureness of her space. Her life as of now consisted of warmth and the strange feminine voice. It was getting difficult to focus and remember. Everything was hazy and indistinct.

" _Who am I?"_ She pondered lazily. " _Does it matter?"_

Ava sighed, it was easier to just drift. Nothing mattered but the peace and comfort she was experiencing. However, something itched at the back of her mind. Something she had to remember, she could not forget.

" _I am Ava and I love my parents and who I am. I will not forget."_ Ava wearily repeated in her mind. It was getting so hard to remember, maybe it would be better to forget. She could feel her grasp on her memory slipping.

" _No!"_ Ava's mind screamed. " _I won't forget, I just won't"_

The dark walls around Ava suddenly seemed to close in on her. In fact, her warm, comfortable place was not very comfortable anymore. She wanted to get out, she just knew she could not stay there anymore. She needed out! Ava pushed her weak legs, all she knew was that she needed to move. Her strange surroundings seemed to contract around her. Honestly this whole situation was very terrifying.

" _Help!"_ She thought out. _"Please!"_

There was one horribly tight squeeze and then she was out. Everything was loud and horrible and bright. All she knew was that she was scared and cold. She could not form comprehensible thoughts. In this moment the girl was just a creature of emotion. She was than placed in a person's hands and it was scary. Strange people were holding her and she could not understand anything. She didn't even have the ability to speak, so she did the only thing she could to express her distress. She screamed and was wrapped up in something warm and then she was placed in the arms of someone. Ava was about to scream again but before she could the person spoke. It was the comforting voice from when she was in the dark place.

"Hello there, little one," the woman said softly. "It's nice to meet you finally." Ava could only stare she felt safe and loved in this woman's arms. The woman looked kind of blurry to her though. All she could make out was dark hair and pale skin, but she could tell that this woman was beautiful, maybe it was the sound of her voice that tipped Ava off about this woman's beauty.

"I'm your mommy," the woman continued on. " I love you more than anything and I will do anything for you." Ava had no idea what this woman was saying so she just smiled and giggled.

"What are you going to name her?" A man asked.

" I think I will name her," the woman paused, thinking to herself for a moment. She had to pick a good name, her child would be stuck with it forever. Her head turned to her husband and she tilted her head to the side before she spoke.

"How about Aya?" She questioned. The woman's husband gave her a charming smile before he spoke.

"Well, I like it," he said but then he lowered his head to Ava who was still in the woman's arms. "But what about you little one, do you like the name?" Ava let out a loud gurgling noise not understanding a word being said to her. Her new parents giggled to each other at that.

"Aya it is then." The woman said, a small smile on her face. The man picked up Ava- now named Aya out of her new mother's arms.

" Uchiha Aya, you have made me the proudest father on this earth!" Aya's knew father said. Something itched at the back of Aya's mind at the name Uchiha. However the itch went unnoticed as Aya was just a baby; and what baby concerns itself with strange itches in the back of their new born mind. At that moment Ava Ramirez was no more. That girl had died in an explosion and in her place was, Aya Uchiha.

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know.

P.S this is my first fanfiction please go easy me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Family

 **AN:** Here goes chapter two. I jumped to when she is two years old because one year olds can't really do anything. Also the premise of this fanfiction is that she is slowly gaining these memories back, Aya doesn't have all of these memories from the anime in her head yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

Aya stared blankly at the ceiling of her room. She was two years old and she was bored. The poor girl was tired of playing with her toys all by herself. She wanted friends and to talk to people her own age or at least around her age.

The young girl sighed and pushed herself off of her floor. She hoped her mother would take her to play with Itachi. In Aya's incredibly short two years of life, Itachi was her oldest and longest friend. Although, considering that she is two that is not saying much. Of course that friendship only existed because Aya was not just any random old Uchiha, no her mother, Mai Uchiha, was the twin sister of Mikoto. So essentially Aya's friendship only existed with the Uchiha heir because they were closely related.

"Good morning Aya," her mother said. "What's my little escape artist doing out of bed so early?"

"I was bored momma," Aya said. "So I climbed out."

"And what have I told you about doing that?" Mai questioned. "Hmm?"

"Not do that cause it's dangerous." Aya said pouting. Mai leaned down to pick Aya up. Aya wrapped her arms tightly around her mother. The little girl contemplated telling her mother about the nightmare she had had last night. It was scary, her dream. In it there was a monstrous fox with many tails. The monster destroyed everything in its path. Although, the strangest thing about it was that in her dream everything was occurring in a strange rectangle mounted on a wall and Aya was outside everything that was happening. She was just an observer to the destruction and there was people sitting next to her that she did not know.

Aya truly hated the recurring dream. She had told her mother about the nightmare before but the dark haired women told her it was just her imagination. Mai reassured her that the kyuubi couldn't possibly attack Konoha. The fox was sealed away, no harm could come from the wicked beast.

" Mommy, I had the dream again," Aya said.

"The fox one?" Mai questioned. Aya looked up at her mother , large glossy black eyes straight into Mai's own dark eyes. The little girl nodded solemnly at her mother.

Mai sighed a feeling of despair growing in the pit of her stomach. At first Mai had thought that these dreams were just a result from her telling Aya the stories of the tailed beasts. Now, however because of the recurring nature of the dreams and the details of it she was starting to suspect otherwise. Unfortunately she had no solid evidence that there could possibly be an attack. Mai had urged her daughter to keep these dreams between them. She did not want people to think her daughter insane. However, Mai did not want her daughter to worry about such things like that at a young age, so she continued to pretend that they were just the young girls imagination. Mai knew that these dreams frightened her daughter.

"Well, what have I told you about those dreams?" Mai asked.

"Not to be afraid."

" And why shouldn't you be afraid?"

"Cause you and daddy will protect me."

"Exactly!" Mai said smiling at the little girl in her arms. Mai was good at hiding things she was worried about. Mai had thought about telling her husband about her concerns over their daughter's dreams but as much as Mai loved her husband he was a bit of an idiot. It was best just to keep these dreams between mother and daughter.

"Can we see Itachi today," Aya said giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I don't know about now, Itachi is very busy," Mai said in a teasing tone.

"Please," Aya begged.

"We can't see him now, Aya," Mai said. "We are going to have dinner with them. But how about this, I take you to the park for a little bit. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Aya exclaimed.

"But there is a catch," Mai said slyly. " First you need to train."

"I hate training mommy," Aya whined.

"But I thought you wanted to be a kunoichi like me."

" I do, but I still hate training," Aya said. "It's hard"

"Too bad, being a kunoichi requires training."

"Fine," Aya said. Mai sighed her daughter was very lazy. Sometimes she wondered if her little girl should have been a Nara. Aya's laziness could rival that of the laziest of the Nara. Mai proceeded to pull out a presentable training outfit for Aya.

"Put these on," Mai said placing her daughter back on the floor. "Hurry so we can say bye your father before he leaves."

"Okay, okay" Aya said putting her cute little training outfit that was covered in tiny versions of the Uchiha family symbol. After that her mother took her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Than once she finished brushing her teeth, her mother started brushing her hair. Mai had pulled Aya's dark brown hair into a neat low bun. Aya was ready to take on the day.

* * *

Aya's father was not the typical Uchiha. Instead of the typical straight black hair he had wavy dark brown hair, like Aya herself. He also did not act how the average Uchiha acted. The man was rather down to earth and wore his heart on his sleeve. Unlike her mother or even herself, Aya's father was a rather cheerful man and could not hold the rather solemn disposition that her mother could.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife and daughter," Naoko said rather loudly. Even though both Mai and Aya would get up early they were not morning people. In fact they only got up early out of habit. Naoko on the other hand was the definition of a morning person and would prepare breakfast for both his wife and daughter everyday.

"Morning dear," Mai said fondly.

"Morning daddy," Aya said to her father.

" Are my girls hungry?" Naoko questioned.

"Yes!" Aya squealed loudly. Aya loved her father's cooking in another life the man could have went on to become a cook instead of a ninja.

"Remember eat lightly Aya," Mai said. "We still have training."

"I know, I know," Aya said. Naoko sighed he wished his wife wouldn't be so harsh when it came to training Aya. She was just a little girl, his daughter should be enjoying her time as a normal little girl. Naoko hated that Aya wanted to be a shinobi, he wanted his little girl safe from danger. Mai had been excited when she found at that Aya wanted to be a shinobi. In Naoko's opinion Mai was a little too harsh when training Aya. but then again what did he know, Mai had always been the better ninja out of the two of them. Naoko noticed that his wife had her back turned on him and Aya, she was fixing herself some food.

"Here," Naoko whispered to Aya. "Have a little bit more." Aya quickly glanced at her mother and then grabbed the food from her father quickly with her chubby, toddler hands. Aya then proceeded to shove it in her tiny, toddler mouth. Naoko could not help the little giggle that escaped his mouth. His daughter looked so cute with her chubby cheeks.

Once Aya finished swallowing the food she had in her mouth she smiled at her father. Aya knew she had her father wrapped around her tiny finger. She was the apple of her father's eye as cliche as that may sound.

"Thank you daddy," Aya whispered back to her father.

"Your welcome, my little flower," he said. Mai walked over to the dining room table and sat down with her breakfast. The beautiful woman looked lost in thought and had missed the whole exchange between her husband and her daughter.

"How long is your mission going to take," Mai said getting right to the point as usual.

"A while," he said. Naoko became uncharacteristically serious. A worried look crossed Mai's face her glossy black eyes as she glanced down at her breakfast and then back at her husband.

"I'll miss you daddy," Aya said softly interrupting her parents. The young girl had noticed how her parents demeanor changed and felt worried for her father. Even though Aya had a closer bond to her mother she still loved her father.

"You two act like I'm going to my grave," Naoko said trying to lighten up the mood. "I'll be back in no time. Besides it is a very simple mission it'll be relatively boring, no action for me."

"Just be careful, you fool," Mai said.

"You know I will, my sunshine," he said to Mai. Mai sighed and rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly at her husband.

"Yeah you better,or mom's going to kick your butt," Aya snickered.

"Yeah, Yeah," Naoko said.

The rest of their breakfast went by with the family telling jokes to each other and just enjoying each others company. If a person were to look in on the family they would practically be able to feel the love in the room. However, breakfast soon came to an end. Naoko would leave for his mission, leaving the family of three a family of two. As Naoko left the house Mai and Aya through open a window and shouted to him.

"Bye daddy, good look on your mission!" Aya called out.

"Bye Naoko, you better get your ass back home as soon as possible!" Mai yelled.

"I will!" He screamed to the girls and with that Naoko turned his back on Mai and Aya.

* * *

Aya was breathing heavily as she finished up her final lap. Her mother was insane when it came to training. Aya was pretty sure that even the first Hokage would buckle under the pressure of what her mother called "training".

"Finish that last lap up strongly Aya!" Her mother yelled out. Aya was sweating profusely, her mother always liked to start training off with an hour long run. Aya brushed the sweat off of her forehead and narrowed her eyes on the finish line. Aya was many things, lazy being the most prominent of those things, but if there was one thing she wasn't it was a quitter. Aya was no quitter and she wanted to make that apparent to her mother. So, Aya ran the fastest she ever ran in her life.

To the outside viewer it was a rather funny scene. A small little girl with a face to serious to belong to a two year old was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, her chubby cheeks were as red as a tomato, her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. She was quite possible the cutest little thing around.

"Good job," Mai said as Aya crossed the finish line. The little girl was completely out of breath and had her hands on her knees trying to catch the breath that had left her.

"Really?" Aya asked, looking up at her mother with her eyes the biggest they could go.

"Yes and I'm proud that you pushed through until the end." Mai said. Aya gave her mother the biggest smile she could manage. Mai then proceeded to sit down with her legs crossed.

"We are going to work on the basics of chakra control now," Mai said.

"Oh, really, this is going to be so cool!" Aya exclaimed.

"Hold your horses little girl," Mai said. " We are only going to be practicing moving our chakra to different parts of our body, that is it."

"That sounds boring," Aya sighed disappointment evident in her voice.

"Too bad, now try pushing your chakra to your fist," Mai said. Aya focused on her chakra and pushed some of it to her fist, it wasn't a lot of chakra, but it was enough for her mother to be pleased. They spent an hour pushing chakra into different parts of their body. Mai was proud of her daughter. Even though Aya's face showed that she was having difficulty moving her chakra around she still did it without complaint. Mai could sense Aya pushing her chakra to wherever Mai told her to.

After they finished that Mai decided that Aya had enough training for the day. Mai got up and dusted the dirt and grass from her pants. She then proceeded to grab Aya's little hands and pulled the little girl up.

"C'mon we're going to the park," Mai said, a large smile formed on Aya's face.

"Yes!" Aya exclaimed. " But wait can I take a bath first I don't want to go all sweaty and gross?"

"No, why would you take a bath to go to the park when your going to get all sweaty and gross there anyway?" Mai questioned.

"Okay," Aya said. "You have a point."

"I always have a point," Mai said. Aya glared at her mother and with that the two were off to the park.

* * *

Aya looked around at the park. There were a lot of children playing around in the playground. A lot of children who were not Uchiha. Aya blinked and felt rather uncomfortable with situation. Aya then proceeded to tug on her mother's arm. Mai glanced down at her daughter and then leaned down until she was at Aya's level.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Why did we go to a park that's not in the Uchiha district?"

"Because you need to interact with other children who aren't in our clan."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Mai snapped, but then she noticed the pointed look on her daughters face. "Interacting with people outside of the clan is good from time to time."

"I may be two but I'm not dumb mom," Aya grumbled. She had noticed her mother looking around the park as if she was searching from someone.

"Oh alright, I'm meeting an old friend." Mai said.

"In a park?" Aya questioned sarcastically. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"No, he has a kid too," Mai said quickly, her dark eyes scanning the playground. It seemed Mai found what or more accurately who she was looking for. "Run along now."

"Fine," Aya huffed out. Aya looked around for someone to play with.

" _All these brats look boring,"_ Aya thought looking around. Her eyes landed on kid that looked about her age. He had a pale skin, dark hair, and blank eyes, literally.

" _He must be a Hyuga, well this will be interesting,"_ Aya thought. The dark haired girl sauntered over to the unknown Hyuga sitting in the sandbox.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Aya," she introduced herself. " You want to be friends?"

"No," the boy said bluntly.

"Oh, well that's too bad, cause your stuck with me now," Aya said. "So, what's your name?"

"If you must know my name is Hyuga Neji," Neji sighed. " Now please, leave me alone."

"Nah," Aya said. " I don't think I will. Let's build a sandcastle."

"Fine, I guess I'm stuck with you," Neji sighed.

"Yup," Aya said. "And you won't regret it!"

"I'm starting to," he said. Aya smiled and started to help Neji build an amazing sandcastle. While patting the sand to make a shape Aya glanced at Neji's face. Even though she had never met Neji before he seemed familiar to her. Almost like she had seen him before. Aya continued to stare blankly at Neji. She knew, she just knew she had seen him before, and then it came to her. She had seen him before, in that weird rectangle thing she had seen in her dreams. He was fighting some creepy looking short haired girl.

"Why are you staring at me?" Neji asked suddenly. Aya blushed she had not meant to stare at him. Her mother always told her that staring was rude.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, your eyes just look cool," Aya lied she was too embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Yes, well the Byakugan is rather amazing," Neji teased her with a smile on his face.

"Well, the Sharingan is even more amazing," Aya said sticking her tongue out at him.

The two toddlers stared at each other for a couple seconds then burst out laughing.

After that the two toddlers hit it off and started talking about things that toddlers talked about. They smiled and laughed and built the best sandcastle in the sandbox. In fact, Neji was sort of happy that Aya had insisted they be friends.

"So, are you here with your mom or dad?" Aya asked.

"I'm here with my dad," Neji said. "How about you?"

"My mom brought me here," Aya said.

"Oh," Neji responded not knowing what else to say.

"So where is your dad?" Aya asked. Neji looked around the playground to see where his father was. His eyes landed on the left side of the playground.

"There's my dad," Neji said pointing in the direction of his father. "He's talking to some lady."

"Hey!" Aya exclaimed. "That's my mom."

"Why is your mom talking to my dad?" Neji questioned.

"I have no idea," she said. The two toddlers got up out of the sand to stare at their respective parents. " We should go see what they are doing"

"Yeah," Neji agreed and with that the toddlers walked over to their respective parents.

* * *

Once Mai had spotted Hizashi she told Aya to run off. Mai hadn't meant to be snippy with her daughter, she was just excited to see her old friend. She had missed him dearly. The two had not seen each other since forever.

"Hello old friend," Mai said as she approached Hizashi.

"Hello," he greeted her in return. This little reunion of sorts had left Mai feeling rather awkward. Hizashi and her had been so close in their youth. They had known each other like they knew the backs of their respective hands. When Mai was younger she had said the only person who knew her better than her twin, Mikoto, was Hizashi. Hizashi would in turn say that the only person who knew him better than his twin, Hiashi, was Mai. But, that was a long time ago. Mai and Hizashi were different people. Mai had married her beloved Naoko and Hizashi had married whoever it was that he married. Mai had never actually cared enough to find out who it was his wife was.

"It's been a while," Mai said awkwardly. It was a nice day out Mai noticed. There wasn't a cloud in sight, the sun was shining proudly in the bright blue sky, and finally the laughter of children could be heard all around. A perfect day for an awkward reunion.

"How have you-"

"How's your-"

"My apologies, you go first," Hizashi said stiffly looking anywhere but Mai's face.

"How's your wife?" Mai asked awkwardly as she twisted her hands. Mai couldn't see her face but she was pretty sure that her cheeks were colored red.

"Dead," he said rather firmly.

"I am so sorry I didn't-"

"It's fine," he said abruptly. When Mai finally gathered the courage to look up at the Hyuga she found that he was staring at her with those white Hyuga eyes. Mai smiled at the man rather awkwardly, Hizashi always had that effect on her. The man always managed to take her confidence away through no fault of his own.

" You never told me if you had a son or daughter," Mai said trying to diffuse the awkward situation.

" A son, his name is Neji," Hizashi said rather proudly. " Is your child a male or a female?"

" I have a daughter," Mai said with smile on her face. "Her name is Aya."

" A lovely name for what I'm sure is a lovely girl," Hizashi said.

"Thank you"

"How is your husband?"

"Naoko?" Mai questioned. "He's fine. He just left on a mission recently."

"Well, then I wish for his safe return."

"Thank you," Mai said rather awkwardly. _"This wasn't how it was suppose to go,"_ Mai thought. _"Just be honest say you miss him."_ Mai decided to be honest with both herself and Hizashi.

"I miss you so much," Mai said. Her eyes were starting to water. Mai nearly jumped when Hizashi placed a large hand on her slender arm.

"I know," he said softly and just like that the tension between them broke. The two of them talked about everything that had happened over the years; the good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful.

"You know maybe we should-" Mai began to say but she was cut off by her daughter calling out to her.

"Mommy," Aya called out, running to her mother. " I want you to meet my new friend."

" Who's this?" Mai asked.

"This is Neji," Aya said introducing her new friend. "You're talking to his father."

"Nice to meet you, Neji-san" Mai said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Neji said with a shy smile.

"Oh, Hizashi, this is my daughter,Aya," Mai said as she pushed Aya in front of her to meet Hizashi.

"Nice to meet you," Aya said politely.

"The pleasure is mine," Hizashi said. Mai glanced down at her watch to check the time. They had been at the park for a while.

"Shit!" Mai said. "We have to go"

"Why?" Aya asked.

"Because we won't have enough time to get ready for the dinner!" Mai exclaimed. " I'm sorry, Hizashi, I have to go."

"It is fine, I understand," The man said and with that Mai picked up her daughter and took off running.

"Bye Hizashi!" Mai called out.

"Bye Neji!" Aya yelled copying her mother.

Mai was completely dreading the dinner with her sisters family. Mikoto was going to be furious with her. If there was one thing Mai knew about her sister it was that deep down that girl had a temper and even though it rarely showed, when it did it was a sight to behold.

* * *

 **AN:** And chapter two is finished. I hope you all like it, it's a lot longer than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dinner

 **AN:** So here is chapter three. So I know the plot is taking a little while to take off, but trust me when it does it will be more fast pace. I just have to lay down some ground work before we can get to the more interesting part of the plot.

Also I would like to give a shout out to Angelicsailor for being the first reviewer on my first fanfiction. It honestly made me happy to see someone reviewed. As for your question Angelicsailor, the answer is kind of spoilery, but I will say this that whole situation with Mai and Hizashi will play a bigger part in Mai's backstory.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Aya rolled her eyes as her mother scrambled to get ready. She did not understand what was so wrong about being a couple minutes late to a dinner with their family. Family was supposed to be understanding, right? So, what could possibly be wrong with being a little late? It wasn't like family judged you.

"Mom!" Aya screamed. " Are you done yet?"

"Just a minute, Aya!" Mai screamed back. Aya sighed as she kicked her feet back and forth on the chair she was sitting on. She just wanted to see Itachi already, even though the boy was older than her he would still play with her; and for that Aya adored Itachi with all of her heart. Aya sighed again as she looked down at her slightly formal outfit for dinner. It was pale pink, her favorite color, unfortunately it made her feel like a little girl. Aya did not want to look like a little girl and her low pigtails were not helping. Itachi had already graduated from the academy and she wanted to impress him by looking mature too.

" _Maybe, if I act mature enough Itachi will teach me some moves he learned from the academy!"_ Aya thought excitedly. That would be really cool for her, she would be ahead of people when she finally got to the academy then.

Aya could hear her mother running around the house looking for something. She knew that her mother was probably panicking over something. This happened a lot when Aya's father left for missions. In all honesty, her mother was a hot mess compared to her father. Her was surprisingly the disorganized one, while her father was very neat and knew were everything was.

"Aya, I'm almost done!" Mai yelled again.

"Okay, Mom!" Aya yelled back. Aya got up from her chair and looked out the window. The sun was starting to go down and the sky was colored with red and orange hues. Aya started thinking about her dream with the kyuubi. She knew that the attack had happened when she was one years old so she did not understand why she had such vivid dreams about it. It was not like she would have been old enough to remember it and to top it off, her mother had told her she had slept through the whole attack. The little girl felt very bothered by the fact that she could recall something so clearly that she should not even remember. Aya was also pretty sure she was causing her mother to worry about another attack happening.

"And, I'm done," Mai called out to Aya. Aya had not even noticed her mother was right next to her because she had been so lost in thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Mai asked as she picked Aya up.

"Nothing," Aya said.

"Sure seemed like something."

"I'm just a little tired," Aya lied. Mai seemed to buy Aya's lie and for that she was happy.

"Hold on tight, I'm about to go very fast so we can get to dinner on time," Mai said. Aya looked up at her mother and clung to her. The little girl could sense her mother using chakra as they went out the front door and speeded across town to Aya's aunt and uncle's house.

Everything went by in a blur for Aya as her mother ran through the Uchiha district. The little girl was dwelling on how it was possible that she could remember the kyuubi attack and how was it she knew what her new friend, Neji, looked liked when he was a little older. It was a lot for such a small girl to think about.

* * *

Aya and Mai had barely made it to her uncle's house on time, but on time they were. Mai was smiling rather awkwardly at Aya's Aunt Mikoto. Aya was really starting to notice how awkward of a person her mother was. The girl belatedly wondered if she came off as awkward as her mother did to other people, Aya certainly hoped not.

"Hey, Mikoto," Mai said. " I made it on time."

"Barely," Mikoto sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. " Just barely."

" Well, can I come on in?" Mai asked. Aya looked back and forth between her mother and her aunt. _"For twins, they sure are as different as can be,"_ Aya thought. Aunt Mikoto was beautiful and sure of herself. Aunt Mikoto carried herself in a way that just seemed graceful and demanded respect. Her mother was sure of herself in her own way and was beautiful, however, she was a bit awkward and was anything but graceful. Aya was pretty sure her mother would get in a brawl with anyone that pissed her off, Aunt Mikoto, not so much.

" Of course you can," Aunt Mikoto said, gesturing for them to come in. Once inside Aya was placed on the floor, both Aya and Mai then proceeded to take of their shoes, Aunt Mikoto then ushered them to were dinner was set up.

"Hello, Fugaku," Mai said to her brother-in- law. Aya twiddled her thumbs to distract herself from the tension in the room. She was pretty sure her mother and uncle hated each other.

"It seems your on time for once," Fugaku said rather coldly. The tension in the room seemed to grow. Aya glanced around at the people in the room, her aunt looked rather uncomfortable, Itachi's face was expressionless, and one year old Sasuke was teething on something. _" Well this seems about right,"_ Aya thought. _"If father was here he would have broken the tension."_

"Well, why don't we all begin dinner," Mikoto said quickly before things could escalate. Aya, being the helpful and resourceful little girl that she is decided to help her beloved aunt out.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry everyone, can we please eat?" Aya asked and to sell it even more she gave her signature puppy dog eyes that even her grouchy Uncle Fugaku couldn't resist.

"Very well, let's eat," Fugaku sighed irritably. Aya kind of figured that the tension had to be about something else other than the fact that her mother was almost late. She knew that the adults would not tell her what was going on if she asked. Whatever was going on seemed important.

"How does it feel to graduate from the academy so young, Itachi?" Mai asked smiling at her nephew. Mai was actually really impressed with her nephew, he was one of the youngest people to graduate from the academy.

"It wasn't all that hard and I guess I feel good about it," seven year old Itachi said. Mikoto gave her son a small smile.

"He's a natural," Mikoto said. Aya felt vaguely uncomfortable, the tension, while not as bad as before was still there and it made her want to cringe.

"When Itachi and I finish eating can we go play?" Aya asked with wide eyes.

"Of course," Mikoto said. " But why don't you ask Itachi if he would like to play."

"Itachi will you please play with me?" Aya asked him, hitting the seven year old with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll play with you," Itachi said calmly.

"Take Sasuke with you when you leave," Fugaku said flatly. Aya resisted the urge to protest, she was pretty sure that Sasuke hated her. Most people would say that babies can't hate people but Aya severely doubted that, Sasuke was proof that babies could hate people. Aya remembered last week when Sasuke vomited on her and suppressed a cringe.

"Okay," Itachi said. After that everyone just ate in silence with the adults making awkward small talk. Aya wondered if awkward small talk was an Uchiha thing or just an adult thing, whichever was the case she really hoped that she for one would never subject another human being to awkward small talk.

Soon everyone was finished eating and the adults handed Sasuke to Itachi and ushered the three children out the room. Aya noticed that all three adults seemed to have a very solemn demeanor and she wondered why that was. Whatever the adults were about to talk about seemed serious.

* * *

Once Aya and Itachi were out of the way, the two children plopped on the floor. Sasuke was off to the side playing with some baby toys. Itachi was quietly setting up some board game for them to play. Aya stared at Itachi as he set it up, sometimes she wished he was her big brother. She figured it would be nice to have a big brother to hang out with. At least that way she would have a sibling but still be the little girl of her family.

As Aya pondered what it would be like to have a big brother, Sasuke decided it would be funny to throw the toy he was teething on at her. The toy hit Aya on the head pretty hard, it was also covered in baby slobber.

"Ouch!" Aya yelped. "That hurt."

"Are you alright?" asked Itachi with a little smirk.

"I'm fine," Aya said as she picked up the toy. "This has drool on it."

"That's rather gross," Itachi said.

"Why does Sasuke hate me so much?

"Babies can't hate people, you're being melodramatic," Itachi said. Aya rolled eyes she knew that baby hated her. Aya contemplated telling Itachi about her dream but she didn't know if he could keep a secret. On one hand she probably shouldn't because her mother told her not to tell anyone but on the other hand, Aya was pretty sure she could tell Itachi, she knew she could trust him, she hoped she could trust him. Aya just really wanted to tell someone besides her mother. She just really wanted to get it off her chest.

"Hey, Itachi can I ask you something?"

"Yes," the seven year old said slowly.

"Can I trust you?" Aya asked nervously.

"You can," the boy said. Itachi's eyes bored into Aya's in a rather intense way that made the young girl feel anxious.

"I have nightmares about when the kyuubi attacked," Aya said quickly, the words practically fell out of her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she clenched her tiny fist so hard they were turning white.

" Did someone try to scare you with a scary story about it?" He asked.

"No," Aya said. " You don't get it, it's like I'm seeing it but I'm outside of everything that's happening."

"That sounds like a normal dream," Itachi said dryly.

"It's not," she said. "I can literally point out where the attack started and everything."

"You're letting your imagination get to you."

"You sensed the attack before it happened," Aya blurted out. "You were outside holding Sasuke when it happened."

Itachi stared at Aya in shock but the look of shock quickly disappeared. There was no way anyone but Itachi could have known that. A foreboding feeling seemed to spread throughout the room. The feeling was so thick that Aya could practically choke on it.

" _Why'd I do that? I shouldn't have told him,"_ Aya thought. Panic seemed to spread over her, she could feel it from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Aya felt engulfed in the feeling, there was no escape from it.

"So you want to show me how to play this game?" Aya asked trying to break the tension that filled the room to the brim.

"Yes, let's do that," Itachi said watching the girl cautiously. Aya looked down at the board away from Itachi's penetrating stare. Sasuke's baby babble could be heard in the background but it went ignored. Itachi calmly showed Aya how to play the game, but Aya just wanted to go home, nothing about this situation was fun to her. The little girl was relieved when her mother finally came to her.

"Say goodbye, Aya, it's time to go home," Mai said picking her up.

"Bye, Itachi," Aya said softly. Her mother said bye to the boy as well. As Aya and her mother walked away she could feel Itachi's eyes boring into her back, she didn't look back to see if his eyes were on her.

* * *

That night Aya Uchiha was plagued with nightmares. She saw Itachi with his sharingan, she saw that their clan was no more, and lastly she saw six year old Sasuke and his confrontation with Itachi, and then she woke up.

The air was chilly and it was dark in her room. The only light came from the moon and it made her room dance with shadows. Aya through her blanket off of her and got off her bed. She wandered over to the window in her room and gazed at the moon. _"It's just a dream,"_ she thought. _"Just a dream."_

Deep down, Aya, knew it wasn't just dream, but the girl was not ready to admit that yet. She didn't want to think that Itachi would murder the Uchiha, she didn't want to think he was capable of such things. Then again, what did she know about what people were capable of? She was only two after all.

"Itachi, what are you thinking?" Aya questioned in a whisper that was as light as a feather.

* * *

 **AN:** That is the end of chapter three, please tell me what you think.


End file.
